md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Thulani Hlatshwayo
| birth_place = Soweto, South Africa | height = | currentclub = Bidvest Wits | clubnumber = 3 | position = Centre back | youthyears1 = | youthyears2 = 2005–2009 | youthyears3 = | youthyears4 = | youthclubs1 = Senaoane Gunners FC | youthclubs2 = Ajax Cape Town | youthclubs3 = | youthclubs4 = | years1 = 2009–2014 | clubs1 = Ajax Cape Town | caps1 = 96 | goals1 = 2 | years2 = 2014– | clubs2 = Bidvest Wits | caps2 = 61 | goals2 = 9 | nationalyears1 = 2005–2007 | nationalteam1 = South Africa U17 | nationalcaps1 = 3 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | nationalyears2 = 2007–2009 | nationalteam2 = South Africa U20 | nationalcaps2 = 7 | nationalgoals2 = 0 | nationalyears3 = 2009–2012 | nationalteam3 = South Africa U23 | nationalcaps3 = 4 | nationalgoals3 = 0 | nationalyears4 = 2013– | nationalteam4 = South Africa | nationalcaps4 = 33 | nationalgoals4 = 3 | pcupdate = 15 January 2016 | ntupdate = 25 December 2013 }} Thulani Hlatswayo (born 18 December 1989 in Soweto, Gauteng) is a South African professional footballer, who currently plays as a defender for South Africa and Bidvest Wits. Career Ajax Cape Town Thulani Hlatshwayo is a South African football player who plays as a defender for South Africa and Bidvest Wits in the Premier Soccer League. He joined Wits from Ajax Cape Town on 1 July 2014 after spending five seasons with Ajax. He made his professional debut for Ajax on 5 August 2009 in a 2-1 win against Orlando Pirates, in a quarter-final match of the 2009 MTN 8 tournament at the Coca Cola Park in Johannesburg. He was promoted from the club's youth academy ranks after years of good showing for both the club and the country's national youth teams. He is capped for South Africa in all junior levels Amajimbos Africa U/17 National Team, Amajita Africa U/20 National Team and South Africa National U/23. He is now a regular for Bafana Bafana and was also part of the squad for the 2015 Africa Cup of Nations. Bidvest Wits In the early months of 2014 it was announced that 'Tyson' as he is efficiently known has signed a pre-contract with Bidvest Wits. By doing so Hlatshwayo ended speculations that he was heading to Orlando Pirates. He joined the Johannesburg-based club in June. He has since been a force to be reckoned alongside another former Ajax CT player in Thato Mokeke. He started in Bidvest's opening league game against SuperSport United. International career Youth teams Hlatswayo has played for both the South Africa national under-17 and under-20 teams. He was also a member of the South African U-20 team that played in the 2009 FIFA U-20 World Cup, which lost to Ghana in a 2-1 defeat, losing to the eventual champions in the Round of 16 of the tournament. Senior team Hlatswayo was included in South Africa's squad for the 2015 Africa Cup of Nations and scored an own goal in the team's opening match as they lost 3–1 to Algeria. Statistics International goals :''Scores and results list South Africa's goal tally first. Honours Club ;Ajax Cape Town *2009 MTN 8: Finalist *2010 Telkom Knockout: Finalist References Category:1989 births Category:South African soccer players Category:Association football defenders Category:Living people Category:Ajax Cape Town F.C. players Category:Bidvest Wits F.C. players Category:2011 CAF U-23 Championship players Category:Sportspeople from Soweto Category:2015 Africa Cup of Nations players